Mamá Sherly Johlock-Parentslock
by JohnCenaEnLaCo-Cena
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Mary, John queda solitario junto a su recién nacido hijo. Con suerte, estará Sherlock Holmes para ayudarlo en el peor momento de su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Mamá Sherly.**

Una simple mirada fue suficiente para lograr que Sherlock se diese cuenta de lo que había sucedido.  
Examinó a la enfermera con rapidez, con solo verla salir corriendo de la habitación donde se suponía estaba Mary dando a luz se dio cuenta que algo estaba yendo mal, algo que agradecía demasiado John no se había percatado.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué sucede? —Con una voz preocupante y un tanto dulce preguntó la Señora Hudson.

Ella conocía perfectamente cuando Sherlock percataba que algo andaba mal, la mujer con solo ver la expresión que mostró el detective al ver a la enfermera y perseguirla con nada más que su mirada le hizo saber que algo estaba mal.

John, con nervios y felicidad esperaba sentado en la silla para poder ver a su esposa y primogénito, no cambio sus emociones, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su emoción por el recién nacido que pronto tendría en sus brazos fue suficiente como para lograr en él que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios, no podía sentir mas que alegría y desesperación de lograr ver a su nueva familia.

Sherlock se aprovecho de la falta de atención de John, estaba metido en su propia cabeza, tal vez fantaseando. El detective miro y forzó una falsa sonrisa hacia la señora Hudson, ella lo comprendió lo suficiente como para aumentar más su preocupación.

—No pasa nada— Mintió y miro a John, seguía sin prestar atención. —, tengo que hacer algo...—Imito un falso tosido para llamar de alguna manera la atención de su compañero pero nada surgió.

Sherlock antes de marcharse miro a John, lucía tan emocionado esperando que el doctor lo llamara para que pudiera ir y apoyar a su esposa, había perdido toda la noción del tiempo que no sabía ni lo que sucedía en su alrededor.

El de cabellos rizados con inseguridad acerco su mano hacia donde estaba su compañero Watson y le tomo del hombro, era reconfortante a la vez que extraño. John finalmente se volteo, y miro confundido y divertido al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Hey, ¿Cuando llegaste? —Pregunto. Definitivamente no presto atención a nada, y solo fue traído de nuevo a la realidad cuando Sherlock lo sujeto del hombro.

Sherlock rio sin ganas de eso, fue lo último que hizo antes de irse finalmente, sin decir ni 'pío' mas.

La señora Hudson miro con preocupación cuando el detective se marchó, seguido volteo a ver a John, se había perdido en sus propias e impredecibles fantasías de nuevo.

La mujer mayor sabia que algo había sucedido, Sherlock no había puesto esa expresión de preocupación por nada, algo andaba mal, algo andaba mal con Mary y deseaba que no fuera mortal, si algo llegaba a sucederle al bebe, o a la chica tenía afirmado con seguridad, John no lo soportaría, no otra vez, y eso lo tenia confirmado desde que sucedió lo de Sherlock. John se destrozo cuando creyó que estaba muerto, y eso que solo eran "amigos".

Se sentó de nuevo al lado del Doctor, donde anteriormente se encontraba el detective que recién se había marchado a investigar, de igual manera poso su mano sobre el hombro de John, forzando una tierna sonrisa dedicada para el mayor, quien de inmediato volteo a verla, y de igual forma, le devolvió la sonrisa y puso su otra mano encima de la de la mujer, sin decir absolutamente nada se permitió mirar al suelo, melancólico, era la llegada de su primer hijo, y estando con la Señora Hudson, una mujer con ya experiencias en la vida le hacia sentirse comprendido de alguna forma, aún aunque ella no tuviera u hablara de si había logrado formar una familia antes, sabía que podía desahogarse de cualquier cosa que tuviese duda.

—Oh, John—La mujer se percató de los ojos llorosos del mencionado. Lo llamo de una manera tierna al verlo —, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quiero...—Tosió un poco y parpadeo para disimular como limpiaba cada rastro de sus propias lágrimas. —Quiero ser un buen padre para ella.

— ¡Y lo serás! —Contesto la mujer con sinceridad en sus palabras, sonriente y sin ninguna duda al expresarse. —Confió en que lo harás.

— ¿Qué tal si...no? —

 _Pesimista._

—Me refiero a mi trabajo, yo...yo...—titubeó y tomo su propio tiempo para continuar. —Sherlock. —Fue su única palabra clave.

— ¿Qué problema hay con eso? Ah, los niños deben ser criados en un ambiente de respeto para que ellos hagan lo mismo, no creo que se moleste por el simple hecho de que tú y Sherlock se...

John sabia lo que la mujer estaba apunto de decir, de inmediato empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no, no. —La interrumpió—Me refiero _a mi_ trabajo con Sherlock.

La mujer entendió después de haberlo malinterpretado, pero no lucía avergonzada por ello, parecía mas decepcionada.

—Mi trabajo con Sherlock no es seguro—Miro al suelo e inhaló un poco de aire para lugar exhalar y dar a conocer su decepción, le gustaba mucho salir y resolver crímenes con Sherlock, pero con la llegada del bebé sería como ofrecer tanto su propia vida como la de su recién formada familia. —No podre seguir más a Sherlock, no por un buen tiempo... Tal vez nos veamos para alguna visita, navidad... Cumpleaños.

La señora Hudson asintió, pero su mirada demostraba lo terrible que le parecía esa noticia.

—No creo que Sherlock lo tome bien, Cariño. Tú y yo lo conocemos... Aunque no muestre por completo sus sentimientos, ambos sabemos que él es sensible.

—No es que lo este abandonando, seguiremos viéndonos de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y hasta cuando?—Pregunto con lástima. Le sobo el hombro a John. —Muchas veces, John, las amistades dejan de ser lo que son, algo sucede, y no importa que tanto trates de remediarlo, se va apagando la llama poco a poco... Hasta que se olvida, las personas se olvidan. — Tomo un segundo para suspirar con decepción y mirar al suelo también melancólica. — Sherlock te ha dicho tal vez incontables veces que eres su _único_ amigo... _¿Como crees que se sentiría él si llegas a olvidarlo, John?_

—…—John no respondió.

No se había hecho esa pregunta antes, y tampoco tenia una clara respuesta de lo que se le había preguntado en ese instante. ¿Sherlock se sentiría mal por perder un simple amigo como él? ¿O seguiría viviendo como normalmente hacia antes de conocerle? Sin ningún absoluto interés en querer a una persona a su lado. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, se imaginaba como lo haría sentir que todo eso desapareciera, que su vida regresara a ser igual de solitaria y triste como siempre.

Sherlock como él se lo imaginaba era demasiado sensible si se trababa de la relación entre ambos.

Miro de nuevo a la Señora Hudson, estaba apunto de responderle, o mas bien, balbucear ya que no tenía ni una respuesta clara de que haría respecto a su relación con Holmes.

Si no hubiese sido por los gritos continuos provenientes de una sala, que cuando volteo por instinto se dio cuenta que era la sala donde yacía su mujer.  
Cuatro personas salieron a toda prisa sacando a Mary de la pequeña habitación, llevándole lo más rápido en la camilla fuera a otra habitación, una donde quizá seria necesario realizar una cesaría ya que algo no parecía andar bien como para haber salido de esa manera. John se levantó rápidamente de su asiento preocupado y asustado, trató de seguir a esas personas para conseguir estar con Mary y tratar de tranquilizarla durante lo se aproximaba para que no estuviera asustada. Quiso, pero una de las enfermeras antes de entrar a la habitación que eficazmente quedaba cerca, lo detuvo y le ordenó que se quedara fuera, para después proceder a cerrar la puerta justo enfrente de sus narices.

No tuvo que recibir ninguna otra señal como para darse cuenta de que algo había salido mal con su esposa, o aun peor, con su hijo.  
Tenía ganas de ir, mandar al diablo a los enfermeros y tomar de la mano a su esposa y decirle que todo iría bien. Sonaba estúpido e irrazonable, pero en ese momento era un hombre desorientado, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse fuera de la habitación y ver a través del cristal ese momento de tensión en el que el doctor asemejaba que tenía la situación controlada, se veía bueno, pero no lo suficiente para John quien insistía tenía que entrar, sus emociones cuerdas le hacían pensar que si lo hacia causaría problemas con su desesperación.

Decidió esperar fuera, y rezar con que todo saliera bien en cuanto a su familia, no podría soportar el hecho de que algo terminase mal, inclusive se sentía mal de solo pensarlo.  
Todo el ruido dentro de la habitación resonaba en su cabeza, el doctor dando órdenes, el medidor cardiaco de Mary y los enfermeros que podían, de hecho, contagiar su nerviosismo.

La voz de la Sra Hudson, de nuevo fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

— ¡John! —El grito le hizo voltear de nuevo, confundido. Se perdió una vez más en su propia cabeza por la preocupación.

La casera miro preocupada a John, no entendía la situación en absoluto, ¿que había sucedido para que ambos de sus chicos actúen de esa manera?

—Mary...—Trato de prestarle atención a la mujer, pero él mismo se impidió dejar de mirar la puerta.

— ¡JOHN!— La mujer de nuevo grito para llamar su atención, estaba igual de preocupada.

—Creo que algo no se encuentra bien—La miro esta vez, con preocupación. —, Creo que algo le esta sucediendo

La puerta que con anterioridad ocupaba su atención abrió una de sus puertas, una enfermera, la misma enfermera que se había atravesado antes de que Sherlock desapareciera estaba en la puerta, estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar si no se hubiese atravesado con John y la Sra Hudson. Miro a ambos con lastima, el corazón de John se estrujó al solo ver su expresión.

 _—_ _¿Fa...—La chica quiso hablar, su voz sonó seca y tuvo que tomarse un momento para arreglar eso. — ¿Familiares?_

John trato de ponerse firme y asintió. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, su cuerpo quedo paralizado, esperaba una respuesta que lo ayudara a sentirse que lo que creía no era cierto.

No había más ruido en la habitación, solo murmullos por parte de los demás enfermeros que estaban dentro de la habitación.

La enfermera agacho la mirada y dolida, hablo.

—Lo siento—Pronuncio.

Watson sintió una punzada en el corazón, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y de nuevo su sentido se volvió a perder. Lo único que llego a su cabeza fueron recuerdos, recuerdos de Mary. De lo feliz que era, de como juntos habían planeado su vida juntos. Todos esos recuerdos le hicieron perderse, sentirse roto.

La señora Hudson había comenzado a llorar también mientras con ambas de sus manos cubría su boca, negando lo que sabia, pero no quería creer.

John cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, ¿Qué le diría a su esposa? ¿Cómo seria su vida después de una perdida como esa?

—John—

Esa voz ronca y seduciente solo permanecía a una persona, la escuchó justo enfrente de él.

Detrás de la enfermera, se encontraba Sherlock, vestido como un doctor, y entre sus brazos sostenía al pequeño bebé recién nacido en una manta, quien muy débilmente y debido a la opresión de la manta empezó a sacudirse en busca de liberar sus brazos, pero al no lograrlo, empezó a llorar. Era el llanto del bebé de John.

—¿Sherlock?—Confundido y dolido, examinó al 'doctor', buscaba estar equivocado en cuanto que era él, pero no, era el mismo Holmes.

Sherlock tomó unos momentos en responder, agachó la mirada, trago saliva y débilmente habló.

—Lo siento mucho, John— Dijo.

 _Mary._

Sherlock no dijo nada mas, se fue con el niño en sus brazos, dirigiéndose a las incubadoras, la Señora Hudson lo siguió por detrás.

La enferma miro a las personas que se habían ido, su entretención le dejo el paso libre a John para lograr tratar de esquivarla y meterse a la habitación. Cuando la mujer reaccionó trato de evitarlo, no debía permitirle el paso, el mismo doctor lo había ordenado, por su propio bien.

Pero no importo que tantas veces la mujer tratara de alejarlo, o cuantas veces le gritara que no tenía permitido estar ahí, John no escuchaba. No escuchaba más que la voz de Mary, cuando tenían conversaciones de como seria si uno de ellos muriese.

 _"No quiero hacerte sufrir, y tampoco quiero que por eso le hagas sufrir a ella."_

Se acerco al cuerpo de su esposa, ningún otro enfermero lo detuvo, le dejaron el paso totalmente libre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una manta, todo aparato alrededor suyo estaba desconectado. Un reporte a su lado marcaba perfectamente la hora de su muerte, las 07:38 p.m.

Quito la sabana de su cuerpo, con tan solo verla sintió como si su corazón se rompiera dentro de él, frunció el ceño y rápidamente sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, acababa de perder a su esposa, a la única mujer con la que había llegado a sentir algo realmente verdadero.

—Oh, Mary...—Pronuncio. Tomo la mano de su amada y la sostuvo.

Una mano fría y blanca como la nieve misma, que no contenía pulso alguno.

John beso la mano de su ahora fallecida esposa, y le dio un beso en los nudillos. Aun sollozando por el dolor de recién haberla perdido, por el dolor de que su hija nacería sin una progenitora quien la guiase en su camino como mujer.

Tampoco quería comprometerse a amar a una mujer más, amaba demasiado a Mary, simplemente no podría. Tendría que estar sólo en ello.

Abrazó una última vez el cuerpo de su esposa, un abrazo que no fue correspondido por más que lo deseaba. Empezó a susurrar cosas que solamente ellos solían entenderse, que sólo su propio amor había logrado procurar.

Del otro extremo de la habitación, de nuevo en la entrada Sherlock y la Señora Hudson observaban como John se inundaba en su propia tristeza, eso lastimaba a ambos.

— ¿Acaso ella te dijo algo antes de irse, Sherlock? — Preguntó la mujer, sollozando.

Sherlock miro una esquina del suelo y espero para responder.

 _"Te prometo que los cuidare, Mary. Incluso aunque tenga que dar mi propia vida por ellos."_

 _"¿Y eso es porque los amas, cierto? Bueno, sé que lo amas a él, pero a ella... A ella también, lograras amarla, ¿verdad? "_

 _No tuvo respuesta de Sherlock, se encontraba pensando ¿tan delatables habían sido sus sentimientos?_

 _Ella sonrió, su última sonrisa.  
"Creó en ti"_

—No. —Respondió. De nuevo volteo a ver la escena del tan miserable John. —Ella no dijo nada.


	2. Capitulo 1

Molly Hooper no podía soportar observar como John Watson se lastimaba a sí mismo yendo cada día que podía a la morgue solo para examinar a mujeres que habían muerto debido a un fallo en el parto.

Sí, aun después de meses de lo sucedido, y de haberle dado cambios a su vida... no quiso seguir adelante y tratar de superar a su fallecida mujer. Era comprensible, perder a una persona nunca era sencillo, y no se le podría olvidar del todo. Pero, ¿descuidar a tus seres queridos, y hacerte daño cada día con el recuerdo? era destructivo.

Cada vez que veía a una mujer postrada muerta sobre la camilla, era lo suficientemente obvio que le dolía, era como ver millones de veces cuando Mary había muerto. Ni él mismo podía entender ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? ¿Por qué no quería olvidarla? ¿Quería recordarla cada día de su vida aunque fuera de una manera dolorosa? No sabia, y nadie nunca le había preguntado por ello dándose su condición, donde seria fácil su cambio de humor, podía estar de cualquier manera, hasta ser agresivo con los que alguna vez llamo amigos.

Sherlock no hizo nada para detenerlo, no estaba ni siquiera enterado de ello. Gracias a su hermano Mycroft Holmes. Fue sencillo que no se le comentará nada al detective de lo que Watson se encontraba haciendo cada vez que él mentía diciendo que iría a comprar pañales para su recién nacida hija, y la mayoría de veces llegaba a casa sin nada. Inventándose tontas excusas de que no había, o de que había una fila larga y tuvo que esperar.

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes esperaba fuera de la habitación a John como siempre, era él quien se ofrecía a acompañarlo de vez en cuando por si algo terminaba mal.

Ya había durado horas ahí dentro, durante su aburrición empezó a rectificar que si su hermanito no se daba cuenta de que su John se encontraba en algo raro, no era tan listo como tanto presumía. Él en cambio, fue quien lo encubrió cuando Molly le había negado ese acceso. Tenía sus razones para ayudar a Watson, solo que eran secretas, tanto que ni siquiera se le ocurría pensarlas por si alguna fuerza sobrenatural leyera sus pensamientos. Lo único que podía confesar, era que se trataba de una manera de liberar al pobre John de su dolor. –Con mas dolor...–

Después de minutos esperándolo, la puerta donde se encontraba el hombre del que pensaba fue finalmente obligado a salir por Molly, quien antes de cerrar la puerta miro con disgusto a Mycroft por permitirle hacer algo así.

Cuando John Watson estuvo fuera, y mientras la chica y su acompañante compartían miradas, John limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que se le habían atravesado, razón principal por la que Molly había decidido sacarlo de ese lugar.  
El fuerte azote de la puerta ni inmuto a Mycroft, solo se rió de una manera muy mala y actuada, de verdad John se veía mal.

—Supongo que algo muy malo sucedió ahí dentro—Comentó.

Trato de mirar a John, pero esté no se lo permitió. Desvío su mirada hacia el suelo buscando ocultar sus ojos llorosos por pura pena. No le dio ninguna señal a Holmes para que lo siguiera, se aproximo hacia la salida sin despedirse ni decir nada. Sin embargo, el mayor aun captando que John quería que lo dejase en paz, no obedeció. Se puso a su lado y siguió sus mismo camino, –sin antes haber tomado la bolsa de supermercado que el dueño había olvidado.– hasta ir a su lado y seguirle el ritmo, tampoco sonreía, iba con la mirada agachada, una mano metida en el bolsillo y esperando que John se calmara un poco psicológicamente para lograr decirle algo que no tuviera como consecuencia recibir un puñetazo por parte del ex-soldado.

—No deberías estarme siguiendo— Sorpresivamente quien hablo primero fue el mismo Watson.—, Sherlock ya esta sospechando, y la gente... La gente en serio que va a hablar.

Mycroft le miro divertido y luego regreso su vista hasta sus propios zapatos de nuevo.

—Yo me he encargado de eso, John.—Postuló, sonriendo victorioso. —Yo podría hacer que incluso el extraño que te dio la hora antes de venir hacia acá cierre la boca al decir que te ha visto.

Se veía tan amenazador en cuanto el poder que poseía, pero no lo era para nada en cuanto personalidad, no como lo era Sherlock. Ambos formarían buen equipo si se llevaran mejor en cuanto a su relación como hermanos, era bastante lamentable que ninguno de los dos quisiera progresar de una manera sana.

El semi-rubio se tallo los ojos y bostezo con cansancio. La noche anterior su bebé no había parado de llorar, no era hambre, frío, calor o sed, la bebé simplemente lloraba. La señora Hudson fue la única que pudo ir y tranquilizarla y eso no fue hasta la madrugada, cuando ya todos habían despertado y John tenía marcada la hora para salir.

Dejo a la bebé en cuidado de la mujer mayor, con la misma excusa de siempre; ir a comprarle. Por supuesto que la mujer acepto, aunque ella tampoco era estúpida, John ya había ido a comprarle dos días anteriores a eso, y aun quedaba despensa. Era bastante obvio que su residente mantenía algo guardado, pero ella creía que sería bueno, "Una sorpresa". Acepto por cortesía y porque le gustaba cuidar a la niña.

—Voy a ir a tomar un trago y me iré a casa.—Extendió su brazo para pedirle a Mycroft que le entregara sus compras.

—Cierto, escuche que regresaste a vivir junto a Sherlock—Comento y le cedió la bolsa. —No es para nada una sorpresa.

John no respondió y salio finalmente del lugar, siendo seguido por Mycroft de nuevo, solo que esté iba a un paso lento, ya no tenía intenciones de acompañarlo.

—No deberías ir, John—El mayor de los Holmes ladeó la cabeza, levantó su muñeca y reviso su reloj.—Llevas mas de 3 horas aquí—No pudo evitar reír al ver la reacción inmediata de John, jodido.

Sin decir ni una cosa mas y siendo no creyente miro su propio reloj, comprobando que era verdad, llevaba mas de 3 horas fuera, nadie duraría tanto en un 'supermercado'.  
Miro con odio a Mycroft por no haberle avisado antes. Se echó a correr por la calle, con suerte llegaría mas rápido corriendo que en lo que tardaba esperando un taxi.

[* * *]

La señora Hudson preparaba galletas.

No muchas de ellas, en el lugar solo se encontraba Sherlock, la bebé quien había dejado dormida, y ella. Quien llevaba media hora metida en la cocina preparando el tan glorioso alimento con la mayor paz que había logrado adquirir durante el día. Le puso tanta dedicación y orden a la preparación y presentación del alimento que una banda sonora de Mozart seria lo único que faltaría para lograr que la escena lograra emitir la tranquilidad que sentía.

Acompaño las delicias con un té que no podía faltar, Sherlock idolatraba en secreto la manera en la que la mujer lo preparaba, pero no lo admitía. Sin embargo, siendo la señora Hudson conocía perfectamente a sus muchachos.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió con brusquedad, al igual que como se cerro al ser azotada, se escucharon los fuertes pisotones que iban hacia la puerta de arriba, hacia donde estaba el apartamento de Holmes y Watson, la mujer supo que una pelea se aproximaba, de nuevo John había tardado, de nuevo había mentido...

Sherlock miraba con detenimiento su pantalla, no había absolutamente ningún caso interesante, y estaba apuntó de perder su cordura, habían pasado tres días desde el último, y había sido estúpidamente sencillo, la única razón por la que había aceptado fue por su desesperación.

En su regazo mantenía a la bebé, sujetada también por la cintura con la mano que tenia libre para mantenerla asegurada. Sherlock había abierto una pestaña extra que en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla donde se mostraban dibujos animados de aprendizaje, mientras que en la pantalla principal que era casi lo doble de grande que la pantalla de la niña, él miraba fotografías de cadáveres.

—Por el amor de Dios, dame un caso—Expreso frente a la pantalla. Miró a la bebé quien volteo a verlo cuando lo vio expresarse ante el monitor. La tomo por las axilas para darle la vuelta y verla directamente. —¿tú tienes un caso?

La bebé le miro sin comprender, analizaba el rostro del adulto con detenimiento, como si su cerebro que recién progresaba en sus pocos meses de vida tratara de analizar si el adulto era algún tipo de ser malévolo. Todavía no era capaz de reconocerlo totalmente, era como conocerlo por primera vez, y mientras aun le miraba de una manera incomprensible levanto sus pequeñas manos y las llevo hasta el rostro del mayor, acariciándole las mejillas. Sherlock sonrió por muy poco por la ternura que eso le logro emitir, los pasos del irresponsable padre de la criatura se escuchaban mas cercanos, el detective rápidamente puso de nuevo a la niña sobre sus piernas y la rodeo de nuevo desde el abdomen. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y siguió mirando sus correos, ninguno parecía interesante todavía.

John entro a toda velocidad al departamento, cuando entro se vio preocupado de ver a Sherlock ahí, creía que estaría fuera ocupándose de algún caso pendiente. Pero estaba ahí, frente a SU computadora, ocupándose de la bebé.  
Ambos adultos compartieron miradas durante unos segundos, con la simple mirada de Sherlock, John se sintió regañado, no hubo necesidad de ninguna palabra, solo miradas.

Los pasos de la señora Hudson fueron acompañados con su presencia, en sus manos sujetaba dos platos, uno con algunas galletas y en el otro una taza de té caliente. Cuando entró a habitación, se detuvo por un momento a apreciar la escena más tierna que había visto en ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, Sherlock Holmes siendo tierno.

—Oh, Sherlock —Expreso con ternura. Le paso los platos a John, quien tuvo que dejar caer la bolsa de compras rápido para recibirlos.

La mujer se aproximó hasta Sherlock y la bebé, Holmes sonrió y se levantó del lugar, acomodando a la bebé sobre su pecho, tomándola de la espalda para que no se lastimara y su cabeza quedara sobre su hombro. Se acercó hacia John y con una mano que tenia libre tomo la taza de té y sorbió. John miro de mala gana, dejo los platos sobre una mesita y paso por de lado de los demás para agarrar su computadora, cuando vio las imágenes tan perturbantes que había a primera vista, y luego recordar que Sherlock tuvo a su hija mirando esa pantalla lo hizo salirse de sus casillas de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué demonios le estabas mostrando?! —Reclamó.

Sherlock le dio la copa a la mujer bajita enfrente suyo, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a John.

—No lo sé. Leí en un blog que a los niños les gusta. —Mostró una mueca de disgusto, el vídeo infantil le parecía más estúpido que educativo.

—No, ¡hablo de esto! —Volteó la pantalla del ordenador, mostrando las imágenes, la señora Hudson se asustó y John tuvo que cerrar al portátil.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Lo vera cuando sea grande. —Sherlock excusó.

John negó rápidamente, mas con una expresión asustadiza que molesta. Miro hacia una esquina de la habitación analizando sus palabras con velocidad y luego miro a Shelock, tratando de sonar calmado.

—No, Sherlock—Negó, trató de lograr ser serio —. Ella nunca sera parte de esto. Ni siquiera yo, no voy a exponerla de esa forma.

Sherlock observo a su compañero, dolido. John ya había conseguido su propia vida, una donde él no pertenecía. La niña en sus brazos era lo único que John tenia y amaba, lo único que le quedaba de recuerdo.

No respondió nada, agacho la mirada, tomó a la bebé y se la acerco–sin darsela– a John.

—Te tengo un último caso, especial para ti—Dijo Sherlock, John cuidadosamente recogió a su hija y la puso en la misma posición que a la que el detective había adaptado.

De inmediato un olor extraño y feo se sintió proviniendo de la bebé. Watson hizo una expresión de disgusto y alejo a su hija de él.

—Todo tuyo—Sonrió mostrándose molesto, y sin nada mas que decir, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Era bastante obvio que estaba molesto. Pero así tenían que ser las cosas, John no podía tomar un riesgo más, había perdido a su esposa, no podía dejar que lastimarán el último recuerdo que tenía de ella.

Mary, Mary, Mary. Era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza.

Miró a la señora Hudson, quien también preocupada miraba a Sherlock irse a su habitación como un adolescente enojado e inmaduro.  
Tosió para llamar la atención de la mujer, y trato de no balbucear para evitar ser descubierto en su mentira le acercó la bebé.

—Creo que olvidé mi billetera en el centro comercial... —rió con falsedad en su tonó— Ah... Volveré en un rato, por favor...

La mujer mayor asintió dudosa, y agarró a la bebé con cuidado. Con su ante brazo sujetaba las piernas y con la otra mano la espalda.

—La cuidaré.

—Si, gracias.

Sonrió, igualmente una falsa sonrisa. Inclino la cabeza agradeciéndole y fue directo a la salida. La mujer ya no tenía mas remedio, tenía que soportar la pelea tan absurda de ambos hombres, al igual que la pequeña tendría que escuchar a dos de sus seres queridos pelear.

Aun qué, ahora la señora Hudson tenía otro problema que solucionar y que no olía para nada bien.

El detective se mantuvo en su habitación recargado sobre la puerta mientras escuchaba la conversación ajena de la casera y su compañero de habitación. John había salido de nuevo con la excusa de haber olvidado su cartera, cuando inútilmente el objeto resaltaba en su bolsillo.

Sabia que le estaba ocultando algo, y sabía que estaba obteniendo la ayuda de alguien como para lograr ocultárselo tan bien; y solo existía una persona que lograra eso, su propio hermano. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerro y que la señora Hudson se dirigía al cuarto de John para revisar a la niña con rapidez y sutileza se movió rápidamente para salir y no recibir preguntas del porque su retirada.

Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda, abrió la puerta del cuarto y se fue colocando las prendas en el camino, aun sabiendo que la Señora Hudson se había percatado de su salida, no se tomo el tiempo para reclamar, sabia para que lugares iría.

Sherlock tomó con éxito el primer taxi que se le apareció, tomo rumbo hacia donde se encontraba la posible persona que encubría a John de algo que era obvio, no era bueno. Fue a visitar a el hombre tan valioso con el que compartía sangre: Mycroft Holmes.

No le llamó para avisarle que estaría ahí, era la reina del drama y quería aparecer de sorpresa para no darle el tiempo de pensar en excusas, tenía que explicar lo que sabia de John, de que lo estaba encubriendo.

Salidas a la tienda no eran inusuales, pero no solo era eso. De noche también salía y pensaba que nadie lo sabía.

Una vez en el lugar, no le presto atención a nada, no era información importante para él, ni siquiera los sirvientes quienes en mas de dos ocasiones le habían llamado para ofrecer algo, no respondía, lo único que necesitaba era las explicaciones de su hermano.

En el pasillo, se tomó un momento para abrir la puerta. Con ambas manos tomó ambas finas perillas y abrió puertas a la habitación, su hermano estaba sentado en el caro sillón, bebiendo té plácidamente, la presencia de su hermano Sherlock no era sorpresa.

No dijeron nada, Sherlock miro a su hermano sólo por un instante y con calma se acercó a uno de los sofás que quedaban enfrente de su hermano. Tomó asiento y le siguió viendo, más serio.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza y dejo el platillo y la taza en la mesa que se encontraba de por medio de ambos.

—Supongo que no es una visita familiar.

—Por supuesto que no lo es—Sherlock intervino de inmediato. Con la voz calmada y viendo a su hermano burlista espero a que le diera la respuesta de su presencia.

—¿Cómo esta John? —Pregunto.

—Deberías saberlo—Pregunto con ironía. —. ¿no lo viste hace un rato?

El mayor de los Holmes no se inmutó. Se sorprendía de lo listo que su hermano menor era, a pesar del poder que había puesto para que no se diera cuenta, al final lo logro. ¡Tan listo como siempre!

—Lo hago por el bien de todos, Sherlock.—Cito.

—¿Y eso cómo funciona? —

Era notable que estaba ansioso por una respuesta, trataba de mantenerse firme para no empezar a gritarle y armarle un escándalo.

—¿Vamos a empezar a hablar de sentimientos? —Se acomodo en el sofá. Sherlock lo miro extrañado. —Muy bien, hablemos de tus sentimientos por John Watson.

Sherlock quedo atrapado. De un momento a otro su cuerpo se tensó y su mente se bloqueo, no estuvo ni siquiera en condición para responder "Sí" a su hermano. Lo había tomado por su debilidad, John Watson.


	3. Capitulo 2

John no tenía ni la remota idea de lo que sucedió después de las 08:30 p.m después de haber salido de su departamento.

Fue expulsado del bar a patadas por un guardia de seguridad que lo echo a la calle en plena madrugada de lluvia, y Watson estando totalmente ebrio y fuera de la realidad trato de seguir al hombre y golpearlo por haberlo sacado de su paraíso. Golpeo la puerta trasera un par de veces para que le abrieran de nuevo pero no hubo nada, sus insultos que se convirtieron en plegarias para que lo dejaran entrar de nuevo eran silenciados por el fuerte sonido de la música que habían puesto luego de que lo echaron, no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse y maldecir al lugar completo y a todos los que residían dentro. Con dificultad saco su teléfono a tientas del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, y aun con más dificultad trato de entender los números que mostraban la pantalla, estaba demasiado mareado como para poder mantener su vista en algo y que no se le asemejara a algo más. Después de echarse varias risas por su propio estado de ebriedad pudo notar la hora, 04:30 de la madrugada, demasiado temprano para abandonar la fiesta según él.

Había abandonado su hogar con la excusa de que olvido su cartera, pues llegaría con la excusa de que la encontró y decidió gastar el dinero sabiamente. La señora Hudson se molestaría, pero no la escucharía con la resaca que tendría en la mañana.

Tampoco fue tan estúpido, saliendo del callejón de donde lo habían sacado estaba directa la carretera, espero a que un taxi solitario apareciera, y por la hora eso le resulto fácil, la mayoría estaban desocupados, y el horario de los trabajadores de medianoche le sirvieron para llegar a casa, estaba demasiado ebrio y cansando como para ir por su propia cuenta. Se tomo una siesta en el taxi de, según él menos de 30 segundos, pero cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos ya estaba estacionado enfrente del departamento y con la Sra Hudson fuera en camisón lidiando con el taxista quien lucia estar discutiendo con ella por él pasajero que llevaba en la parte de atrás, es decir, John. Se levanto con dificultad del taxi y salió, busco entre sus bolsillos de nuevo su billetera pero ya no estaba, esta vez si la había olvidado.

—Senora Hudstsons…—se rió de su mala pronunciación antes de seguir hablando, la mujer se cruzo de brazos molesta— ¿tiene 40 dólares que me preste? Tengo que pagar un taxi que esta fuera. —Señalo el auto que tenia a su lado.

La mujer tomo dinero que raramente tenia en el bolsillo de su bata y le pago al taxista quien a duras penas esperaba, aquel hombre miro alegre el dinero y luego sonriendo como un total idiota se dio la vuelta para meterse de nuevo a su auto, la mujer miro resignada al taxista, y luego a John, quien lucia como apunto de dormirse en su propio lugar de pie. Ella le dio una bofetada para despertarlo, y él al recibirla de sorpresa se quedo confundido por el acto de la mujer mayor, quien dedicándole una mirada de enojo se acomodo las ropas y se dirigió de nuevo al hogar, esperaba que Watson la siguiera.

Le había mentido, o tal vez no, pero aun así no llego temprano, había ido a embriagarse otra vez como antes, no era la primera vez que lo hacia después de lo sucedido con su esposa, pero ya se estaba volviendo molesto y doloroso verlo cada noche de esa manera.

John entro al hogar, encontrándose con su segundo enemigo esa noche, las escaleras. La señora Hudson obviamente no lo iba a ayudar, ella fue la primera en desaparecerse de ahí sin darle un poco de ayuda. Tuvo que arreglárselas por su cuenta, tambaleándose de un lado a otro y sintiendo que iba a caerse.

Después de unos minutos de pura adrenalina llego hasta la puerta, la abrió sin dificultad, pero no llego lejos después de eso, de inmediato al abrir la puerta sintió como una fuerza lo empujaba hacia delante y lo obligaba a meterse a la habitación, fue un tropezón de su parte, miro a todos las esquina de la habitación, donde solo unas pocas lámparas alumbraban el lugar entero, cerro la puerta sin que se escuchara y rápidamente se dirigió a tumbarse sobre su sillón, cada musculo de su cuerpo se relajo y se sintió mas ligero, el sueño que tenia era inmovible, dentro de 3 segundos sentía que ya caería rendido. Cerro los ojos para descansar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, unos murmullos le hicieron sentir un escalofrió por toda su espalda, se levanto rápidamente del sillón y trato de actuar lo mas "normal" posible, trato de no tambalearse, preparo sus palabras y trato de no verse cansado. Llego hasta donde escuchaba esos murmullos incomprensibles, donde reconocía perfectamente la voz de Sherlock quien parecía estar despierto y hablando con alguien. Siguió su voz, hasta donde sabia que era en su propia habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y una de las luces encendidas, camino en silencio para poder escuchar de quien se trataba la persona con la que el detective charlaba, ya que Holmes no era de los que se quedaba hasta tarde hablando con alguien que le interesara, como una típica pareja, no que él supiera.

— ¿tú padre es un idiota, cierto? —Lo escucho hablando de una manera calmada y cansada. —Te juro que cuando lo vea lo golpeare de tu parte.

Escuchaba la voz de Holmes, hablando y sabía que era con su bebé. No se integro a la habitación a defender su nombre, espero fuera y trato de ver que más decía el detective de él, su opinión por mucho que lo negara le parecía importante, era el detective mas importante del lugar, y la mayor parte del tiempo podía predecir cosas con solo una simple y corta mirada. Conociendo a John por años, ¿Cuál seria la opinión del detective acerca de su fiel compañero?

—Hmp. —Se había reído irónicamente después de ese comentario. —Oh no, él no es de esa manera, él no era… de esa manera. Él es de hecho un héroe, ha salvado muchas personas, a tu madre, a la señora Hudson… a mi. De verdad me gustaría poder decirte lo que le esta sucediendo, pero es algo que yo… no lo sé.

Sherlock estaba alagándolo, contándole sobre lo que había hecho a su hija, estaba siendo sincero, no estaba mintiendo. Conocía a Sherlock, sabía que no estaba actuando en ese instante, no podía mentirle, incluso aunque fuera cruel.

—No deberías preocuparte, yo voy a salvarlo, ¿muy bien? Voy a tratar de salvarlo… sé que puedo, él va recuperarse de esto.

 _"—_ _¿No fue triste para ti, Sherlock? Saber que John Watson estaba formando poco a poco una vida, y que a ti ya no te necesitaba? Que podía abandonarte y ser feliz. Pero se lo impediste, el único privilegio que obtuviste fue la muerte de Mary, aunque de nuevo, estando contigo sigue siendo el mismo soldado deprimido que era antes, sin felicidad, sin futuro ni sueños ni metas, solo a Sherlock Holmes arruinándole la vida de nuevo. "_

John se integro a la habitación con valentía, Sherlock estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama sosteniendo al bebé que yacía dormido y siendo alimentado con leche de un biberón, que también Holmes sostenía. Cuando vio al padre de la niña que sostenía en brazos solo le miró, no con enojo ni preocupación, mas bien con un toque de decepción.

— ¿Encontraste la billetera? —Preguntó el detective sin hacer otra pregunta mas que esa.

Watson tocio para aclararse la voz antes de hablar y asintió.

—Sí, algo así.

Ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, mantuvo su vista agachada cobardemente para no recibir una mirada de odio de Sherlock, quien tampoco le estuvo haciendo nada, pero Holmes sabía que lo estaba evadiendo para no recibir un regaño.

Para no quedarse cortos de tema y hacer que el ambiente se pusiera mas incomodo de lo que ya era, John trato de pensar algo rápido, levanto la mirada solo para ver a la bebé que yacía dormida en los brazos de su compañero.

—De verdad que te gusta cuidarla, eh.

—Oh me gusta hacerlo—Se levanto del lugar en el que estaba y se aproximo a dejarla en la cuna, mientras caminaba siguió hablando. —.Ya sabes, teniendo en cuenta al padre tan irresponsable que tiene que solo la ve durante menos de dos horas todos los días, alguien tiene que cuidarla, ¿no lo crees? —Se dio la vuelta mirándole con ironía, se le aproximo para intimidarlo pero John solo levanto la mirada para verle molesto.

—Tengo mis razones, Sherlock . —Hablo bajo. No quería gritar, no quería volver a despertar a la niña.

—Oh, ya lo sé. —Sorpresivamente, le dio un empujón "suave" para moverlo y abrirse a sí mismo pasó.

John no se inmuto, no quería discutir, le habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa noche como para lograrlo, volteo a ver a Holmes que se dirigió directo hacia su habitación, más no entro por completo, espero teniendo en su cabeza algo que decir y se volteo a ver a John una ultima vez.

—Buenas noches, John.

Sus palabras fueron rápidas, de inmediato se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta para proceder a ponerle el postizo después. John miro con total decepción, para luego entrar de nuevo a su habitación. La mayoría de veces esa habitación estaba solo complementada por su propio aroma, su colonia. Pero con la bebé ahora el cuarto se había convertido en un cuarto de diferentes fragancias, el de la Señora Hudson, Sherlock y el suyo propio, incluido el aroma a bebé de su primogénita. Reviso la habitación, la verdad era que no, no pasaba tiempo en ese lugar mas que para llegar y dormir, no sabía que había de nuevo o que había de falta en el cuarto, y para su propia sinceridad, no le interesaba mas si tocaban sus cosas, mientras la caja que mantenía bajo su cama permaneciera intacta no le molestaba en absoluto quien entraba o salía de esa habitación. Se tiro sobre la cama con brusquedad, el sonido de la base rechinando por su peso y el repentino quejido que sintió al sentir un juguete de plástico lastimando su espalda le hizo volver a levantarse. Quito el muñeco y lo tiro lejos, estaba demasiado cansado, solo se tapo con lo primero que tuvo a su lado se volvió a recostar y cerro los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado que con tan solo cerrar los ojos sintió que ya había caído ante un hechizo de adormecimiento, solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que cayera de nuevo otra vez completamente adormecido, no le presto interés a nada, ni siquiera le echo una ultima mirada a su hija, no reviso si estaba sucia, si tenia cobijas, o si siquiera estaba dormida todavía, solo llego a casa y se tumbo sobre la cama, olvidándose de absolutamente de todo lo que le importaba otra vez.


End file.
